The present invention is a method of making a flexible brain probe assembly.
A nerve cuff is a device for wrapping about a nerve to electrically stimulate and/or receive electric signals from the nerve. The production of nerve cuffs has been problematic as the fine scale of the needed features has been difficult to produce on a flexible substrate capable of being wrapped about a nerve.
What is needed but not yet available is a nerve cuff that is more easily implanted and that affords superior contact with the nerve it is placed about.